Monk In WhiteWood
by 4fireking
Summary: Haruki grew up under the monk along with Miroku. He was born to a poor family but was cast out of the house around the age of four because he started seeing demons. He refuses to use his gifts even to see an invisible demon. He wants to find Miroku but along the way he helps villages that need a monk. A non-selfish, non-perverted monk with problems of his own and needs wind tunnel.
1. Chapter 1

**The first chapter of this story was written by GrissleMcThornbody. I hope you enjoy it because it might be the only chapter written. **

**XXX**

"Om namo kali kapali dahi dahi swaha," a young man's voice proclaimed.

Light burst from the small thatched hut. A demon's howl pierced the gray sky, and lightning came crashing to the ground. Amid the burst of electricity stood a lone monk. His black and blue robes were tattered at the edges and draped fittingly on his stocky body. His brown bangs and rattail whipped in the gale force winds which surrounded him. His calm and collected expression spoke of his experience. Villagers stood, staring in awe at the spectacle.

"Om namo kali kapali dahi dahi swaha," the young monk repeated.

One-hundred and seven, he thought, as he felt the demonic aura intensify. He was almost done. He rubbed the blood red beads in his hands as though he was attempting to start a fire. He had been battling this demon for a little while now; the villagers had been locking horns with the creature for three months. It had been breaking their tools, eating their grain, and terrorizing them at night, making it hard for them to grow their livelihood.

"Om nam kali-!"

The demon wailed, taking the physical form of a large cat, and lunged at the monk. He raised the prayer beads of above his head, creating a barrier between the two of them. His feet sifted to a stronger stance in the dirt, and he gritted his teeth.

"Kapali dahi dahi swaha!"

With a loud crack the demon vanished into thin air, leaving only a thin wisp of smoke hanging in the air before him. A cry erupted from the crowd, and the young monk sank to the ground.

"Good monk," the village elder said, coming to his side. "How ever can we thank you?"

The young man grimaced. Hearing "good monk" reminded him a bit too much of his lecherous friend; he had always hated how much power that term gave monks to abuse those they had saved.

"Please," the young man pleaded. "Just call me Brother Haruki."

The old man smiled at him and shook his head. "I couldn't possibly, good monk," he rasped. "Now tell me how we can repay you."

Haruki sighed. He wanted to ask for food, but these people had been making barely enough for themselves. His cringed as his stomach threatened to let out a hefty growl. A small flash of blue entered his vision. He shook his head. If he didn't eat soon… The village elder was now looking at him inquisitively.

"Food would be appreciated," Haruki admitted.

"I'll have the women start preparing a feast then," the old man said. He was smiling, but there clearly stress hiding behind his eyes. Haruki could almost feel his thoughts: We owe him, we owe him, we owe him…

"There's no need for that," Haruki said quickly. In truth he was worried that it would take them too long to prepare the food. He needed something fast. "Just some rations for a weary traveler like me would be fine."

Once his small bag was filled and he had a rice ball in his belly, Haruki walked with the village elder to edge of the compound. The woods surrounding them swarmed with an odd power that the young monk hadn't noticed on the way in. It was still fairly early in the day though, so he was pretty sure he could make it to the next village before nightfall. Of course, he could never be sure there in the mountains. If he didn't leave today though, he would be another day away from finding more leads. The two men bowed to each other, before Haruki went on his way.

"I hope you find that monk you're looking for," the old man called after him.

"Thank you," he called back.

Yes, that monk, Miroku. He had to find him. He had to convince him to let him use that wind tunnel. Haruki had been on this quest for the past few weeks and still very few leads had come up. All he really knew at this point was that Miroku was travelling with a priestess, a hanyou, and a demon slayer. Some people had even mentioned two full demons being with him. Haruki scoffed at the thought.

A few hours into his hike through the woods, the sun came out, bouncing golden beams against the tree trunks. He breathed the light in like plant. The world always felt nicer when the sun was out. It seemed like the perfect time to take a food break. With a huff the young man slumped against a tree removing his satchel. He reached inside and pulled out a wrapped rice ball. He gently unwrapped it and took a bite.

A feeble whimper emanated from behind a small grove of bushes.

Haruki stopped. Then he grabbed his prayer beads and carefully studied the area from a distance. He couldn't sense any demonic aura from the area. He took one last bite before placing it on the ground and carefully approaching the bushes. The whimpering turned into a woman's crying. Sitting against one of the bushes was a young woman in a brown kimono. Dirt smudged her tear covered face, and her long black hair had been pulled into a messy bun.

"Are you alright?" the young man asked, causing her to look up at him with a pair of wide brown eyes. She was quite pretty. Had he been Miroku he surely would have tried to seduce her. "Do you need assistance?"

The woman nodded, casting her eyes towards her shoeless feet.

"I have been cast out of my house," she murmured, before looking up at him again with her hauntingly beautiful eyes. "My parents think I have been unfaithful to my fiancé." Her eyes began to swell with tears again. "I haven't, I promise, but they won't listen. You have to help me convince them."

Haruki sighed. He hadn't really ever been good at mediation, but the fact that he was a monk might do most of the talking for him. However, whether he believed this girl or not was a different matter. She seemed sincere, though there was still something slightly off about her. The young man knelt down to look her in the eyes.

"Now tell me," he said. "What exactly-"

Crack!

Haruki's head whipped around. There was the rustle of leaves from the trees, but he couldn't see an animal or anything. He grabbed the young woman's arm and dragged her up with him. His satchel sat upside down on the ground beneath the tree. The contents were dumped all over the ground, except for one thing: the food was missing. Even his half-eaten rice ball was gone. He turned to the girl who was wide-eyed with confusion. "Show me where your house is."

The two walked for what seemed an eternity to the foodless monk. With every second the threat of hunger was growing ever stronger. He had to get food; if he helped this girl, he would get food. He groaned as they continued to weave through the trees.

"Not too much further," she said.

The sun was beginning to turn orange and the light more scarce. Haruki knew enough about the wilderness to know it was not a good place to get stuck at night, even for a powerful monk. The threat of a looming demonic aura tickling the hairs of his neck didn't help.

Finally they reached a house. He presumed it must be the house she was talking about. The weird thing was that there were no people around. The plot of land which would serve as a place the grow crops was barren. The monk squinted, as a flash of blue entered his vision again. He rubbed his forehead.

"Are you alright mister monk," the young woman asked, looking up at him.

"I'm fine," he said waiving her away. "I just need something to eat."

The flashes of blue were becoming more intense with each minute. He was sure his stomach was going to growl soon. The young woman smiled at him.

"If you need food we have some inside," she chimed.

"What about your parents?" he grunted, heading for the building regardless.

"It's fine," she said. "They'll be back soon."

She was rather close behind him. The hairs all over his body were standing at full attention. There was definitely some sort of demonic presence at this place. He would have to look into it later. He stepped over the threshold of the house into the main room.

The house was empty.

There wasn't even soot in the fireplace.

Haruki's stomach growled.

He sighed and opened his eyes. The entire room was bathed in a mix of blue and red light. Red paw prints littered the entire house. Haruki turned around to look at the "woman".

Now the beautiful girl he had seen looked like nothing more than an empty husk for the feline demon which lurked in her shadow; its large eyes fixed with rage upon him. The entire being glowed red and Haruki had no doubt that it was the demon he had faced before.

"You…" he spat.

He reached for his prayer beads, but the beast struck him, sending him flying against the wall. He held out the beads and began a chant, but another paw knocked the wind out of him.

"How does it feel monk?" the demon screeched. "I hope it hurts real bad!"

The demon discarded the corpse and lifted its paw to strike again. Haruki winced and once again shied behind his beads, before he sensed another presence. He looked to the door to see a warm purplish glow slowly approach from behind the cat demon. He brought up a shield around himself as the cat struck, but his eyes stayed fixated on the purple light. Then the figure became clear.

It was a girl. She looked maybe seven or eight, and wore a satchel that was more than half her size and a pinkish kimono to match, barely covering a pair of long, graceful legs. Her hair was a wild reddish mass, and her eyes were large and set wide apart. And those eyes were staring straight at Haruki.

"Help me," he gasped, as another bat from the demon came crashing into his barrier.  
>The girl's eyes grew wide, as if she was startled. Then with crack of her head she pointed to herself. Me?<p>

"No one can save you now monk," the demon hissed.

The monk groaned, slamming a fist against the ground. "Help me!"

The demon stopped, and let out a strange grumble. It looked into the doorway at the girl. Then past the girl. Then around the girl. Did it not see her?

The girl crept into the house right past the demon, and held up a finger, telling Haruki to be quiet. Then she crouched in what seemed to be a fighting stance. The purple aura grew around her. The demon turned back to monk and grinned.

"Looks like you're delusional monk," the demon taunted. "No wonder you couldn't kill me-"

With one inhuman spring the girl launched herself into the air, slamming a fist into bottom of the feline's jaw. The fearsome teeth of the creature snapped together with a nauseating crunch. Blood poured from the beast's mouth onto the floor as it reared back in agony. It slashed out blindly, but the girl avoided it.

"What was-!" It did not get to finish its sentence. The girl was already on top of it biting into its muzzle. Yellow sap-like ooze trickled from her mouth into the wounds. Haruki face contorted with disgust. The cat demon cried out in pain and twitched like a squashed bug, before dissipating slowly into the air until even the red aura had completely vanished. The monk let out a sigh.

Then she was on him. Her large now green eyes pressed against his own, and her hands clutched at his throat. Haruki's breath caught as he struggled to pull away from her. She was impossibly strong, had weird powers, and hair the same color as a flaming sunset; he had no doubt about she was.

"You're a hanyou," he choked out.

She let out a guttural noise that was almost a growl and tightened her grip on him.

"How can you see me?" she demanded.

At that moment something tumbled onto the floor behind her. They both looked. It was round and wrapped in bamboo leaves, but the leaves couldn't hide the white sticky rice ball inside. The monk's eyes grew wide, and with a new found strength he tossed the hanyou off of him. He stood, glaring with enough heat to melt the mightiest blade.

"You stole my food!"

END CHAPTER 1


	2. Chapter 2

**This chapter was written by Romancefan97. The fight scene came from me. This is now going to continue with this author's help. I hope GrissleMcThornbody can help with the chapters later on but for now you have to settle for her not helping. **

**XXX**

Since shocked, the half demon could only move her eyes from the angry monk to the sticky rice balls on the floor to the monk again. She started getting up only to say:

"I'm sorry, I didn't know it was yours but I was hungry so I took it." Her head was down while saying it but when she finished, only her eyes looked up. She seemed regretful.

The monk calmed down a bit and remembered that she was only a child. He sighed."Fine, since you saved my life we can share the rest of the rice. How about it? "

The girl smirked."Sorry but that won't work." Before Haruki could react, the girl grabbed the satchel involving the rice balls and took off after saying flatly:"Don't take it personally."

Dumbfounded the monk muttered: "What the…"before running after the red headed hanyou. It wasn't long until his body begged him to slow down and warn that he could run no more."Damn, why did this have to happen now?!"

XXX

Since then Haruki walked to the next town. Starving to death the man appeared miserable. Also, he was tired and pissed at that little girl. Looking around he saw the town's people running into his direction:"_What's happening?"_ he thought.

It didn't take long before he realized that they were running from a demon attacking the village. His body was green and his eyes were black. He looked like a over muscular man over 16 ft. His jaw was inhuman (obviously), big teeth covering most of the face. Claws big, long and sharp and cutting everything that met its way.  
>Without thinking Haruki launched to attack the beast.<p>

" Zamph dahi dahi kali!"

Haruki's hand shone light at the demon's face. This light would make the demon disappear forever. The demon's hands started to disappear as tiny balls of yellow light trickled through his hands to his face. By the end of the spell the demon would turn into nothing but yellow balls. However, Haruki's stomach made an unnatural growling sound that distracted him and freed the demon.

The demon broke out into pure rage. It's skin change from green to red as it's body became hot. Like an angry ox it charged towards Haruki. Haruki jumped to the left. Haruki was safe but the demon broke through someone's house. It's skin changed from red to green. Haruki rushed in, too weak to use any spells on the demon, and hit him in the head with his staff. The demon was unscathed by it.

Since exhausted, the demon, who normally, at this rate would've been already taken care of, was taking a lot of work. It was only when he felt as he would faint that he saw a red like flame covering his vision. It was that half demon girl. She threw something that seemed like needles at the demon and quickly he cried in pain. Moments after, he died. The monk was shocked:"How did she do that?" he wondered. That was the last thing he remembered before collapsing on to the ground.

He awoke to find himself inside an unknown house where, before he could make any questions, a woman opened the door to his room. She said he passed out after the fight and they took care of him as gratitude for his help.

He rose out of the bed and thanked the lady for her hospitality and help. As he was feeling well again he asked for a bag of food just to get to next town. The woman kindly gave it. When he was preparing to leave, he turned to ask:"Do you know where the girl who helped me is? ". The woman stared at him unknowingly:"I'm sorry, but I don't understand what you are talking about. We didn't see anyone besides yourself fighting the demon." Given the information he could only guess that she didn't want to be seen, but why?

As he walking out of the village and into the forest to the next destination, along the green he spotted a red that stood out from the scenery. Quickly he got to her.

"I know that you want to speak to me otherwise I wouldn't have been to see you. So before you say anything I want to thank you first."

"It was nothing. Besides, I kind of feel bad for putting you in that condition. If I hadn't stolen your satchel you could've easily killed the monster without any help."

Haruki was surprised. He wasn't expecting those words coming from her at all. Last time she seemed like just a nice girl until she deceived him. What made her think that he would believe her now?

"Well, why are you saying this to me? You have already shown your true self."

She squeezed her hands and shouted softly:" I know what I did, and I am sorry. I have been on my own for quite awhile and I learned that in a tough world you have to be as tough. That time it was my instinct talking."

Haruki crossed his arms and questioned calmly: "I don't want to sound harsh but why are you telling me this? What do you want from me? "

"While you were resting I searched about you and found that, actually, we are searching for the same thing, the same people; a group with a priestess, a monk, a hanyou, a fox demon and a demon slayer.

"So you want us to look for them together, right?"

"Indeed" she said with a smile."So what do you think?" asking nervously.

He didn't know what to say. If she was telling the truth then there was no reason to refuse and although he wasn't used to having company she proved to be helpful. All these thought went in and out repeatedly until he just went with his instinct and said:

"Okay, let's go together."


	3. Chapter 3

**This chapter was written by me and Romancefan937. Romancefan wanted the story to be on Haruki's point of view. I thought it would be better if it stayed in it's original format so it doesn't confuse the readers. I just replaced "I" with "he". Please read and review. This chapter is really just a start to a long battle ahead. **

**XXX**

_Everything was dark, pitch black. Haruki looked around; nothing. He heard nothing; felt nothing…then…he heard. He heard water. He heard it like it was moving very slowly, it seemed like a river, or a lake. Then he heard a voice, a woman's voice. It was from someone he once knew._

_"Haruki…"said the voice sweetly._

_Moments later colors began to appear, shapes took their place, and what he thought he heard was proven true: __In the dark silent night he found a pacific lake. In the water there was a silhouette from which above it was a woman. __She turned into his direction. She saw him, her eyes widen. She started to shake and cry:"Why did you let them take me?"_

_He couldn't move nor speak; he was stuck. Her sad breathing began to become angry huff. She repeated the question:"Why did you let them take me? ".Her eyes were now red. She went berserk. Before he could react she launched at Haruki and killed him._

XXX

Haruki was gasping waking up. He quickly pulled his hands onto his face as he went lying again in the ground. He bent his arm and rested on the forehead. "Thank god it was just a dream."

After he was calm, he looked around and remembered where he was. ' I've been travelling with a red-haired half demon in search of another monk named Miroku and his group. '

It was a long journey to find Miroku, probably months or years with no information of the monk's whereabouts. Haruki took hold of his prayer beads. He could hear voices not too far away from here. Demons? Bandits? Robbers? Whatever was out there couldn't get close to Haruki and the young demon. Haruki put seals on the trees that stopped anyone with malice or wickedness in their hearts from entering. Stepping into the barrier with evil hearts would end with death.

It's not like Haruki wanted to see anyone or anything die, really he wanted everyone to get along, but there was something about demons that bothered him; something he could not explain.

" Good morning," said the demon rubbing her eyes. She went to sleep before Haruki put up his first seal. The thing she mostly wanted to do was go back to sleep. Haruki didn't answer. " I said good morning."

Hearing the sounds cease and the demon talking about what a wonderful morning it was, Haruki turned his head on spot, looking at her slightly so he could see her as a girl and not a demon.

" Good morning," he smiled.

Taking some time for a small breath, causes the girl to ask a question. " Where's some food? I'm starving."

" It's bad luck for monks to wake up with food..." Haruki trailed off standing on his feet. Staff; in hand. Head; clear now. " There's a lake nearby. We can catch fish there."

" Fish?" the demon says distastefully. " Why can't we have anything like bread or rice balls?"

" You ate all of it. A monk only eats what he finds. We must think about what he can get out of nature."

" But fish?" she drawls out. " Why fish-"

" Because that's what we're getting. Not all food can be a diet of rice and bread."

" Why?"

" Because eating the same food every day is what will make you sick. No one is hungrier than me. We just have to work for our meal. And after we get our breakfast we can talk a little. If we're going to journey together we have to be more acquainted."

XXX

The water was so beautiful. Though no one else was here, the demon made it sound like a festival with her loudness. She shouts trying to get her breakfast, causing every animal in the woods to fly and scamper away. Haruki was wet. He went into the water before her and came out with six fishes. He watched her hunt for this fish with indifference.

" Fish..." she murmurs seeing a fish swimming up to her. " Get in my mouth!" The demon slapped the water too hard trying to catch the fish. She splashed herself and the fish got away.

" You slap the water too hard," Haruki said rolling his fish over a small fire.

" I'll catch my own breakfast!" The demon sneers at him, finding his advice to be less than helpful. She saw three fish swimming towards her. She jumped into the water and tried catching the fish in her teeth. She came back out with seaweed in her sharp teeth.

" Having trouble catching your breakfast?"

" Shut up." Haruki watches her worriedly as she starts to sneeze. If she doesn't dry off soon she could catch a cold.

" If you're really that hungry, I'll let you eat half of my fish."

It was a weird feeling for Haruki to feel anything for a demon. He would like to point out he was starving to death and almost passed out because she stole his food. Now here they were...this girl was eating fish like a group of wolves eating the meat off a dead person. She didn't even stop for one second after eating. She just picked up another fish and started eating.

" You never told me why you're helping me," he said. She stopped eating for one second.

" I want to become Inuyasha's bride." Haruki, continuing to stare at her, nodded his head. " Go ahead, laugh."

" You live your own life; I'm living mine. When we get to the group we'll separate."

A big threat was hidden beneath the water. Big multiple dark eyes glow red in the water and a big monstrous sound.


	4. Chapter 4

**This is the first chapter I wrote alone. I did have a little help from pizzafan123. I asked the author for a fight scene to help me write one for this chapter. I don't know if it was a fight scene from the author's story, I hope not because I used some of it in my story. So in other words this was written by 4fireking and pizzafan123. Please don't take down my story. Tell me if this chapter isn't allowed first.**

**XXX**

Eight monks were swimming in darkness. What for, looking for, reaching for people. They were standing inside someone's house. These monk's came to this house about to ask for food and a bed to sleep in. The monks couldn't see in this darkness. No longer wanting to be in the darkness the head monk activated his glowing white crystal.

This house no longer belonged to anyone. The people who did own this house were now dead. Proof of their death was all over the walls and on the flooring. Two monks panicked slightly at the site of people's blood then they stopped when other monks touched their shoulders. What they saw would make any human being want to close their eyes.

Whatever demon got in here was strong. The doors were locked but the door was busted open by something with incredible strength. The blood-spattered showed signs of big paw prints. The younger monks were close to screaming. Their instincts told them to look away. It was important they did look so they could see the blood on the ground. Just small dabs of blood that fell smooth on the ground when the demon carried them away.

" Calm down, brothers," the head monk said raising his staff to stop them. Two more things were covered in blood on the flooring. A sock and a small ragged doll. Find the demon. He had a dim idea where the demon might have gone.

" The demon is still out there?" A younger monk asked unsteadily from the horror of walking outside and seeing that thing somewhere.

" Hmm," said the head monk.

He seemed to have an existent answer as to where the demon could have gone. He walked towards the door stepping over the blood trail. He proceeded out the door to the forest. There wasn't a back door. The demon broke through the door with its strength. Wet blood dripped on the head monk's hat. He blinked. More blood was outside in a straight trail.

XXX

By the water Haruki was eating the last fish. Haruki as a monk didn't believe in carrying food around everywhere he went. The demon wasn't near him. She was acting like a wild animal walking around hunched down like an animal and looking away from him. She was a strange demon and she didn't trust Haruki.

Haruki wasn't good around girls. The most he was around a girl was his mother. He didn't have any memory of her. He was more nervous around human girls than demons; demons he usually had to kill. It sounded perverse but he came close to being with girls they just felt so...huge. He shivered away from them.

" Can you please come back here." He said. The demon growled at him but moved towards him. She looked like a feral animal. She stood up straight after Haruki stood up. " It's time to leave and find Inuyasha."

Haruki walked to the woods. The demon looked around. She heard something and as luck would have it there was a fish tail flopping up. It was big and looked very tasty. She wanted to eat it. Leaving Haruki she walked back to the water and walked to the water. She got close to the water, but stopped when she heard yelling.

" It's a trap!"

The demon didn't know what Haruki was yelling about but it soon became clear what was going on. A monstrosity was deep inside the water. It was getting out with the fish she wanted in its mouth. What she saw was both snake and worm. It's neck was long like a snake's body. Snake's don't have tails but a body built like a tail. Its head looked like a worm with eight yellow eyes and big whale teeth. It was brown and smelled awful.

It was still, sounds of a snake tongue moving in its mouth, and bugs in the background. It's yellow eyes sharpened, looking more serious. Then it unleashed something, a two horned tail fast as a whip that came crashing towards Haruki and the female demon. Haruki pushed her out of the way. The demon brought it down on his arm and opened his skin. All the pain of almost losing his arm came when the demon slashed him.

" That...all you got?" He got a growl as an answer. The demon was watching him hold his arm and bleed. The pain made him choke and gasp for air, stumbling back. There was no way he could fight it.

The demon looked at Haruki like a snake. This snake stuck its tongue out. The snake got Haruki's attention before it snapped at him. Before his eyes his companion jumped over him and her claws got into his mouth. Her claws were locked with the demon's teeth. Sparks skidded out when the demon got closer to her. Veins were pulsing from her head trying to stop the snake. It was the action that would kill her. Haruki grabbed her and rolled with her away from the snake.

" What are you still doing here?" She asked like it couldn't be more obvious.

" Returning a favor. You saved my life now I'll save yours." The blood—bleeding into the rocks—was too great causing Haruki to see white in pain. The pain made Haruki laugh. His own death amused him. If the demon struck again he would be dead. Looking closer he saw the demon growl and thrash what looked like giant fingers with red claws around. " I want you to smash my face."

" You're insane."

" Live as you always have. Steal from people. Live in forest. Pretend you never met me. It wants to eat one of us, not both of us, don't you see. Make me it's meal. In case I try to stop you from leaving...smash my face."


	5. Chapter 5

**This chapter was written by 4fireking and a different author named tn65loverinuy620jd. I wrote my stuff and sent it to the author and the author edited my stuff so it could be presentable for the chapter. Please read and review. **

**XXX**

The snake like water demon was ready to strike again. The demon girl looked at Haruki. "Stupid, like that thing is only after one of us. There's no talking to a butt ugly monster like that. You just stay here I'll handle this demon too." Setting Haruki back against a tree. The demon girl then looked back at the snake demon and started to attack.

Making herself invisible the demon girl attacked with her Iron Weaver Soul Killer. Leaving scratch marks all over the snake demons face. She knew this attack wouldn't kill the demon, but it would buy her some time. Using her agility she sped past its massive tail. The snake was getting madder, it couldn't see it's attacker. It hissed in pain a few times, but still didn't show any signs of weakening.

Holding his injured arm, Haruki felt he needed to do something. After all she was fighting to save him. But why was this demon child helping him. Why would she help a human, that alone a monk? He needed to at least do something.

She attacked again going for the demon's eyes. If she blinded the beast she would have chance to get Haruki to safety, or so she hoped. Again the snake demon thrashed it's tail catching the demon girl off guard as she jumped. Crashing to the ground a few feet away from Haruki. Her leg made a pop sound, and she knew she was at a loss with an injuried leg.

Something sparked in him, and gathering the last of his powers. Haruki reached into his robes and pulled out a sutra. After chanting a few words he throw it at the snake demon. This allowed him time to strike with his electric attack sending the demon flying back into the water.

A heavy sigh excape his lips and he watch her limp over to him. "Why on earth would you think I would smash your face in monk? Sorry but that's not something I could do." After she made it to where he was now sitting and holding his injured arm. She knew the wound was deep, and the smell of blood was sure to attack other demons. "We can't stay here, it's not safe." She said, slicing a piece of cloth from his robes.

He gave her a confused look then asked. "Why?"

"Why what?" She asked, as she tightly wrapped his arm to stop the bleeding.

"Why would you be afraid of hurting a monk? Do you think it's bad karma? You do know it's not normal for demons to help humans that alone a monk?"

"I could ask you the same exact thing monk. Humans don't usually ask demons to smash thier face in, that alone use themselves for bait so a demon can escape. Why did you tell me to do that anyway?"

Haruki shyly looked away from her. "I don't really know myself. Maybe it was the rush of everything and how it was happening. Or the fact I was in so much pain that I wasn't thinking straight. I have heard that when pure demons die their souls are trapped in a world where their mothers keep eating them."

She tied a knott on his now wrapped arm, then looked at him like he was crazy. "And what happens to monks that start sounding like they're crazy? Haruki was about to say something, but she slapped her hand over his mouth. "Shh, I hear footsteps."

Soon he heard men's voices. Just starting to hear what they were saying he froze. "They're monks! Quickly you need to hide."

"What, why?! You know I can just disappear."

"Just hide!" Haruki growled out.

Just as she disappear, the monks had arrived. Haruki, was now resting with his his back against a tree. He could see the monks, as one of them can closer to him. "You are not a very wise monk to be wondering around this forest all alone." The first monk said, just staring to come into view.

"You're telling me. I was just walking around and this demon attacked me."Haruki pointed to the water beind him. "It's dead now , so there's nothing to worry about."

"Well I'll be a head in a sun basket! Haruki, is that you?"

The person now in full view saw who had addressed him. "Taku? What are you doing here with all those monk?" Haruki asked.

"And what are you doing without any monks around you? Taku asked, pointing at Haruki's injuried arm. "You're still a rookie monk. That injuried arm is proof that you can't be walking around all alone."

Haruki gave Taku a displeased look. "I'm not a rookie monk anymore. I've slayed one hundred and eight demons in one town."

Taku crossed his arms and laughed. "Not impressed. My master took down nine hundred and eight demons in one town."

"Taku, that's enough." The head monk said, placing a hand on Taku's shoulder. "I'm sorry about my apprentice's lack of empathy for his fellow monks. We really need your help with something though."

Haruki was now standing still slightly resting against the tree. "Like what?"

The head monk approached Haruki then spoke. "We were in a house in the woods. The family of the house are all dead. We found their blood splattered all over the walls and floor. Sadly though we found no bodies, but we believe they were eaten by a demon."

"What my master is trying to ask is if you've seen any demons walk through here?" Taku asked, a bit impatient.

"Yeah I've seen this demon." Haruki says pointing to the water behind him. "But I don't think it could run anywhere, and it's certainly not alive-" A mighty splash of water proved him wrong. As the snake like water demon was now towering above the group of monks.


	6. Chapter 6

**Sorry for the long wait of this chapter. It was written by me, 4fireking and edited and also words were added by tn65loverinuy620jd. Please read and review. **

XXX

Backing up to where the other monks stood ready to fight. Haruki silently watched as the monks placed a barrier around him. The head monk pulled a sutra from his robe. Then after chanting a few words throw it at the demon. The demon fell to the ground with a hard crash. Raising his staff he vanquished the demon.

The head monk turned to Haruki, a displeased look was on his face. "Who taught you how to fight demons? Every monk knows once you beat a demon you're supposed to vanquish it."

Haruki raised his head with great pride. "I was taught by master Mushin in his great Temple."

The group of monks exploded into laughter. "Mushin! Hahaha, the Buddhist with the booze?! Hahahaha!"

"He happens to be a great teacher." Haruki said, crossing his arms. "He taught me about sacred sutras, medicine, and how to relax the mind."

"Relax the mind? Hahaha, what by drinking?!" One of the monks said. Causing the monks to laugh even harder.

Haruki was getting frustrated. "You laugh now but raise your hand if you don't ever want to have a drink ever again." Not one monk raised their hand. "See! Mushin is a monk who doesn't dislike other worldly pleasure."

Once the head monk finished laughing he became serious. "We have a few more questions for you Haruki. We know this demon wasn't the thing that attacked those people in the cabin. The demon that killed that family had to be a tall demon with claws. Like a bear demon to leave marks on the roof and walls. Or perhaps a demon ostracized from it's own family."

Haruki started thinking about the demon girl he was traveling with. But shook his mind clear of such thoughts. _'No she wouldn't, not after saving my life all those times._' "I'm sorry, but I haven't seen a demon like that anywhere around here."

"Be very careful Haruki. Remember the story of the demon who acted innocent, but tried to eat people? For all we know this demon maybe a shape-shifter or a fierce monster. And with the way you fight Haruki. If it catches you it will surely kill you. "Taku said, before the group of monks left him and headed out through the forest.

Haruki gave a heavy sigh. "You can come out now."

The demon girl reappeared next to him. "Are you sure they are gone now?" She asked.

"Yes. They are looking for a demon that attacked a family. They don't know what it is, but if they see you they will defiantly blame you." Haruki said, bending down to pick up his staff.

"What? Why would they think it's me?" She asked.

Haruki gave her a small smile. "That's how monks are, they have their secrets. It's best to just stay out of it and not ask-" Something caught Haruki's attention, stopping him in mid-sentence. "Come on I sense something." He said before running into the woods.

"What?! What am I not supposed to ask?" She called out to him as she ran after him.

Haruki ran till he came to a dead fat monk laying on the ground. His black hair was in a ponytail and he was wearing purple robes. "Miroku?!" Haruki approached the dead body. _'Either Miroku has really lett himself go, or this isn't the same Miroku I know..'_ Haruki thought.

"Hahahaha! He's so fat!" The demon girl said laughing. She walked up to where Haruki was looking at the dead body. "He looks like a raccoon-dog demon. What makes you think it's your friend? You do know that demons transform into humans to get food right? Now humans are different. They just do it to be greedy. And who knows maybe someone killed him for stealing?"

"Greed or not when a person is killed the person or demon who did it deserves to be punished." Haruki said.

The demon girl just stared at the figure on the ground. "Well we don't have any proof it was a demon or a human that killed him. It looks like he just died of a heart attack."

"No, I don't think so. Look at his clothes... they are all wet. And his body is swollen up like a pig's intestines. It looks more like he drowned." Haruki said pointing to the beings huge body.

"How could he have drowned?" She asked, crossing her arms. "We're in the middle of the forest."

"I know how!"

Both Haruki and the demon girl look into the forest. There they saw a boy standing on a tree trunk. The boy had purple hair and eyes. A white headband was around his head. He wore a woolen tunic as brown slay pants.

"You there. Boy?" Haruki asked. "You wouldn't happen to know if it was a demon or a human that took this man's life?"

Jumping down from the log the boy approached the two. "My name is Jidoka-Jiro. I'm a pot maker. I also work as a Ronin. If you pay me enough money I'll take care of anyone." He looked over at the demon girl. "I'm sorry but I didn't hear your name."

"My name is Oniyuri, It's the name of a special katana. I was sired by a plant demon. My mother abandoned me shortly after raising me, but a kind woman in the village raised me for a while. I was eight years old when bandits killed her. And not that it matters but I was born with cool powers."

" Like what?" Jidoku asked, crossing his arms.

Oniyuri disappeared. "Where am I? I'm completely invisible. I'm like a small string of grass you don't see on the ground and end up stepping on." Oniyuri said slightly chuckling.

"Impressive." Haruki said. "If I knew you could do that I wouldn't have tried to sacrifice myself to let you escape."

"I can also make my fingernails poisonous. One touch of my poisonous fingernails and you humans are dead." Oniyuri said, as she reappeared next to Haruki.

Haruki was growing impatient. "Enough about who we are. We want to know what happened to this poor man."


	7. Chapter 7

**This chapter was written by 4fireking and edited by tn65loverinuy620jd. This chapter is special for one reason. You get to see the main characters of the show. Even if it's one line it's worth it after all the chapters waiting. **

XXX

"Well this is what I saw." Jidoka said.

Flashback

_"Oh yeah, I love this Miroku character. Woman love him no matter how much he weighs and it's so easy for him to trick people into giving everything they own. The best part is when they find out they've been taken advantage of they won't blame me; only Miroku will get blamed." The fat look a like Miroku said, ckuckling to himself._

_"Dammit, this guy stole from my village!" A female demon said, as she watched the fat man. "I'll teach him not to steal from my villagers."_

_"Hello, who's there? Are you alone?" The fat man asked, as he notice the female approaching him. "There's no need to be afraid, I'm a monk."_

_"You're no ordinary monk, you're Miroku the monk. The monk who has been travelling with demons, a demon slayer, and priestess in weird clothing? Your not at all what I pictured you to be. You have the muscles of someone's grandma and look like a pig." The female said, slowly getting closer to the fat Miroku._

_"W-Whoever you are, s-stay back or I'll use my Wind Tunnel." The fat Miroku said, playing with the fake breads around his wrist._

_"I'm not going to kill you just yet. That will only happen after you tell me the location of your fellow monk Haruki." She said smiling._

_"You..., you've got the wrong idea. I don't know anyone named Haruki. I was raised-" Suddenly the fat Miroku started to cough. "W-What have you done to me?"_

_"I poisoned you. If your not cured soon the poison will spread to your heart and slowly kill you. But don't worry, I won't let you die."_

_Suddenly a black mist was sucked out of his mouth._

_'This is very bad.' Jidoka thought as he watched from behind some thick brush. 'He may be a thief but even he doesn't deserve this.'_

_" Tell me where Haruki is hiding or else I can make living a bigger nightmare than death." The strange woman said._

_"I don't know who Haruki is. But from what I heard there's a family up north visited by a monk everyday. Maybe you'll find Haruki there." The fat Miroku said, still fearing for his life._

_"Oh I'll find him." The woman said, as she started to swirl a water ball in his hands."Now then I asked you for Haruki's location and you didn't give it to me. That makes me very a angry. When I'm angry, I don't know, I guess I can't control what I want to say..." She puts the water ball in the monks mouth, then it starts to expand and he starts choking. "Or what I do." She said, chuckling as the fat monk died from drowning._

Flashback End

"That's a tragic and terrible story." Oniyuri said. "I still can't believe someone drowned him with a water ball?"

"That's right, and if you think he's fat now you should have seen him when it happened. He was bloated, his eyes were red and puffy, and his face was really fat. I thought he was going to explode like a cannonball through the face, but he just dropped to the ground and died." Jidoka told them, as he acted out some of what happened with his hands.

"What was that last thing the demon said right before it left?" Haruki asked Jidoka. "Did it say something about me?"

Jidoka looked at the monk standing before him. "Yeah it did. It asked for your location. The man died because he didn't know you."

"No...it can't be..." Haruki said to himself. As he held the staff in his hands tighter.

"It's not your fault. That demon was crazy. Given the chance it would have killed him anyways." Jidoka said, noticing Haruki seemed upset about the ordeal.

Suddenly Haruki took off running into the woods. "Where are you going?!" Oniyuri shouted.

"To find that demon!" Haruki yelled back, as continued to run farther into the woods.

"Is he crazy? "He can't be alone in this forest." Jidoka told Oniyuri. "I can sense three demons in this area who are holding humans captive."

"How do you know how many demons are in this forest?" Oniyuri asked, crossing her arms and rolling her eyes.

"There's not enough time to explain. Just go after him!" Jidoka growled out to her.

Haruki continued to run, but wasn't really watching where he was going. Suddenly he ran smack in something red. "Hey! Watch where your going." Haruki looked up to see a demon wearing red robes, golden eyes, and silver hair with dog ears? "You know it's bad enough I have to travel with one idiot monk, I don't want more of you following me."


End file.
